epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Ben Franklin
Ben Franklin batalhou contra Billy Mays e Vince Offer em Epic Rap Battles of History 10 e fez uma aparição em ERB News. thumb|216px|em quem o rapper foi baseado. Informações sobre o Rapper Benjamin Franklin foi um inventor americano, político, cientista e autor. Fez várias descobertas sobre a natureza da eletricidade, e ajudou muito o presidente George Washington em diversas ocasiões. Dentre suas muitas invenções, as mais famosa são sem dúvidas o pára-raios e as lentes bifocais. Foi também diplomata (atuando como primeiro Embaixador dos Estados Unidos na Europa), jornalista, e lutou pela independência de seu país e pela libertação dos escravos. É considerado um dos pais fundadores dos Estados Unidos da América, e é conhecido por ter estabelecido o serviço de correios no país, tornando-se inclusive Ministro dos Correios. Também fundou o primeiro Departamento de Bombeiros da Philadelphia e serviu como governador da Pensilvânia. Foi casado com Deborah Read e teve três filhos: William, Francis e Sarah. Seus outros interesses incluiam a música (o instrumento conhecido como harmônica de vidro foi aperfeiçoado por ele) e o xadrez. ERBoH Bio I am one of the founding fathers of these United States. I helped write the Declaration of Independence, which made official our separation from ye olde English Red Coat bastards. I was also the president of Pennsylvania before we had a president for the entire country. 'Tis true, I was verily amazing and fairly damn quotable, like my Thirteen Virtues to living a better life, which still hold up pretty well if you ask me. I was also quite the inventor, myself. Everyone knows it was I who attached a key to a kite, proving lightning was electricity. That's how I invented the lightning rod, however I also created the first fire department, the first lending library, bifocals, the glass armonica, the Franklin stove, a flexible urinary catheter, the odometer, swim fins, the "long arm" used for reaching things and the first post office of which I was the original postmaster general. I also wrote Poor Richard's Almanak, which the people loved because of my hilarious wordplay. I was an idea man, for country and science! And I still think our nation's bird should be the turkey, not that filthy eagle with such bad moral character dammit! thumb|292px|Nota de 100 dollares possui a face de ben franklin mas aqui a versão em ERB. Letra Verso 1: I'm Big Ben Franklin and this shan't be pretty! Let me instruct you how we battle in the city of Philly! You couldn't sell Rick James a bag of crack. You're out of practice. My victory's more certain than death or taxes. Fact is, you're a hack, whack QVC joke. You peddle soap, that cleans bird shit from my windows. I'll craft a lyrical coffin and then spit the nails in. Call me Arthur Miller son, cos it's death of a salesman! Verso 2: Stop! I protest these intolerable raps! It takes just one easy payment for me to whoop your ass! Cause I'm mint, I'm money, I'm an educated gentleman. So join or die Bill, cos it's all about the Benjamin! Curiosidades *Sua primeira aparição foi em ERB news e não em Billy Mays vs Ben Franklin. Categoria:Rappers